Life and Love at Cherry Blossom Memorial High
by FloppyDiskSquid
Summary: Naruto and the rest of squad 7 take part in the ninja high school exchange program and meet a beautiful girl and have exciting adventures!
1. So Begins my Ninja High School Life!

Chapter 1: So Begins my Ninja High School Life, Believe It!

Naruto woke up in a new Bugatti and said "Wow, today is Friday!" "I have ninja training today and that is where I am going, believe it!" explained Naruto to Sasuke who was riding in the passenger seat, shotgun style. They go to ninja practice! At ninja practice Kakashi-sensei said "It is time for the Ninja High School Exchange Program and the people that are chosen for the Ninja High School Exchange Program are Naruto and Sakura-Chan and Sasuke and Nicki Minaj!" "Yay!" says Naruto. They all went to the Village Hidden in the Cherry Blossoms Memorial High School. There was a girl with tallness and she was skinny and beautiful and had nice hair and it was long and flowing and pink and cute and oh man she was beautiful! Naruto said "hey!" and she said "Hello my name is Sachiko Migurushii I am cute and also the captain of debate club you must be one of the new exchange students from the Hidden Leaf Village, desu!" "Yes my name is Naruto!" says Naruto "These are my friends Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, and Nicki Minaj-chan!" says Naruto! "Sakura-Chan is happy to meet you!" says Sakura-Chan! "I'm not gay!" says Sasuke! (He totaly is!) "Bitch read my motherfucking chronicle!" says Minaj-chan "Wow you are all so kawaii, desu!" says Sachiko but then she says "It's time for class!" which she says BECAUSE THE BELL RANG AND OMG THEY WERE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY! They got to class before the teacher so it was okay (because you can break the rules if nobody finds out.) Sasuke sat on the far side of the room next to the window but in the front row because he was kind of a nerd. Sakura-Chan sat behind him so she could sneak peaks at his butt! Naruto was behind her so he could sneak peaks at her butt! Sachiko sat next to Naruto because she wasn't interested in sneaking any peaks at anyone's butt. Nicki sat in front of Sachiko because she liked Sachiko and was hoping Sachiko would sneak peaks at her booty! "It is good we made it here before sensei!" Sasuke says to Nicki Minaj, she replies "Bitches is softer than Al Dente" Then in came the sensei "Hello students and my name is Akihabara-sensei!" she said, then she said "We have new students, please introduce yourself!" Naruto stands up and says "I am Naruto and I like ramen and the ladies, believe it!" Everyone clapped, Naruto seemed like a swaggy individual! Sakura-Chan stood up and says "Sakura-Chan is happy to be at this school and Sakura-Chan is single *wink*." almost all the boys (not the gay ones) got pretty excited because damn she was one spicy mamma! Sasuke stood up and says "I am Sasuke and I don't have a gay crush on Naruto so don't think that!" all the boys that were not excited about Sakura-Chan got excited because Sasuke is total gay bait! Nicki Minaj stands up and says "My name is Nicki Minaj and I endorse these strippers!" But then, all of the sudden, something happened! A man burst in and said "I am sorry Sensei-san, I am late because I dropped my stuff all in the hall and had to pick it up, PASTA!" The teacher says "Be on time or I'll punish you, tee hee!" Now the teacher says "introduce yourself!"

To be continue...


	2. Now We're Cooking with Ninja!

Chapter 2: Now We're Cooking with Ninja!

The last new student was here and it was time for the introduction of himself! he says "Bonjourno every person in the place, my name is Italy, PASTA!" then Akihabara-sensei says "take your seat, class is to start!" Italy sits behind Naruto, not for butt sneak peaking, but it was the only seat left! During class Naruto turned around and spoke to Italy (in quiet voice ((quieter than indoor voice)).) "What village are you from?" he say and Italy say "Village hidden in the world, PASTA!" Naruto was like "That is way cool, me and my friends who are Sasuke, Sakura-Chan, Nicki Minaj, and Naruto are from the Village Hiding in the Leafs!" then he says "Sachiko is from here, the Village Hidden in Cherry Blossom Memorial High School!" Italy had shock from the beauty of Sachiko "Wow Sachiko has beauty and cute, PASTA!" Naruto says "She is also captain of the Debate Club, believe it!" Italy had even more shock "WOW I did not know, PASTA!" says Italy then Naruto says "yep, believe it!" then the bell rang and it was time for lunch and Naruto knew because his stomach had the rumbles! They went to lunch and sat at the table and started to converse with Sachicko starting when she says "How is school going for you, desu?" Naruto says "Wow it's going great, believe it!" Sasuke says "I like when we did ninja calculus!" (what a nerd!) then he pushed his black rimmed nerd specs up! "Wow that sounds good are you excited to the field trip to New York City, desu?" said the most beautiful girl (Sachiko) which made Naruto say "Yes, believe it!" They get on the bus and then they are in NYC (New York City). At the hotel it was a TRADITIONAL JAPANESE INN HOTEL! and it came with a hotspring! There was also America! "Look it is my friend America, PASTA!" says Italy with the excitement of 1000 suns! America says "Hamburgers and Baseball, if it isn't Italy but who are these other people in my beautiful country?" he asks to get a response from Italy that goes like "Naruto, Sasuke, Nicki Minaj, Sachiko, Sakura-Chan, PASTA!" then America says "Stars and Stripes, Sachiko is beautiful and cute!" "She is also debate commander, believe it!" added Naruto with pride in his heart! Then America declares "What a champion she is!" then America replies "let us go to the hot springs!" They all naked and got inside the hot springs! "Oh boy, I can look at girl butts like the ones on Sachiko and Sakura-Chan!" but, however it was a boy/man hots pring only so no girls "DARN IT!" Sasuke was happy though, but told no one because he wasn't out of the hamper yet! "Let us speak of our crushes!" says Naruto then he says "I am in love with Sakura-Chan and Sachiko, believe it!" then everyone gasped but America said "I am in love with Hamburger LOL!" and he smiled and laughed! "What about you Italy and Sasuke?" says America still chuckling at his clever joke! Sasuke says "I am not in love with Naruto because I am not gay or even Bisexual!" then Italy says "I am in love with PASTA!" everyone laughs but not Italy (he is deadly serious!) Nicki Minaj wanted to say she was in love with Sachiko but she did not want drama with Naruto because friend drama is the worst kind of drama, even worse than boyfriend/girlfriend drama! so instead Nicki Minaj says "Imma bad bitch no muzzle!" everyone was proud of her choice and Naruto says "Wow Minaj-senpai I am proud of you, believe it!" when hot springs time was done they got out and into kimonos and then went to sleep.

To be continue...


	3. Back to the Ninja Board!

Chapter 3: Back to the Ninja Board!

When Naruto woke up he was the first awake. Naruto went to Sakura-Chan's room to see if she was awake also and she was not but what she was was not clothed because she forgot to put on clothes after the hot springs because she was tired because she had much stress from being a cute teenage girl but she wasn't as cute as Sachiko but she was still cute and there was no denying that at least! Naruto knew he could sneak a peak at her butt because she was asleep and she would never find out and this was THE ULTIMATE OPPORTUNITY! So he looked and it was a pretty good butt, but then she woke up and saw that Naruto was looking at her butt and she was happy because it was kind of sweet to admire her butt like that but you shouldn't look at a lady's butt while she is sleeping so she was also mad and angry! "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING LOOKING AT SAKURA-CHAN'S BUTT!" she screamed with the anger of 10000 suns and then Naruto says "Sorry I didn't mean to it was an accident!" then Sakura-Chan forgave him and apologized because it was really her fault anyway and she wanted to prevent creating drama but what she could not prevent was herself screaming in the past and Sachiko woke up and had also forgotten clothes because she had teen girl stress because she was great at everything! Naruto and Sakura-Chan saw her butt and it was way better than Sakura-Chan's butt and it almost turned Sakura chan into a lesbian but didn't it only made her a little Bisexual! Then Akihabara-sensei walked in and saw them and said "This is most inappropriate what is happening in here you all have ninja detention!" This statement gave them much trauma So they left the room and went to the Ninja Detention room and there was the meanest teacher of all, Mr. Watts! Mr. Watts had such anger in his eyes that they looked like crazy eyes! they sat down and Naruto tried to talk because what else can you do in detention, but Mr. Watts told him to be quiet like a complete maniac man! This guy was bad news and they needed to find a way to get revenge on him! they used Ninja Telepathy to talk to each other and Naruto says "We should cut that bitch, believe it!" and then Sachiko says "Cutting bitches is against my ninja religion, desu!" then Sakura-Chan says "Sakura-chan thinks we should fill his desk with firecrackers and blow him" but Nicki Minaj says "I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up!" then Naruto says "We should kill his cat, that would fix his wagon!" Everyone thought that was pretty cool! so they got up and went to Mr. Watts house and there was his cat Sgt. Meow! First Naruto cut off it's legs and it was meowing like crazy but I guess that's why his name was Sgt. Meow. Then they tore off his tail and stuck him in the oven and after he was cooked until dead they cut off his head and put in on Mr. Watts chair and they all peed on it. "I can't wait to see what Mr Watts does because it will be very funny!" Says Naruto then Sakura-Chan and Sachiko agreed because it would be funny! Nicki Minaj shed a tear because she didn't like hurting cats but she had to for revenge, so it was okay!

To be continue...


	4. I'm Gonna be King of the Ninjas!

Chapter 4: I'm Gonna be King of the Ninjas!

Mr. Watts got home from school (he was working there not being a student). He was still an extreme jerk! Naruto and Sachiko and Sakura-chan and Nicki Minaj all used substitutes-jitsu so they just looked like a bunch of logs, but they were not really logs! Mr. Watts came in and then he looked at his chair and saw his cat's head in it and he screamed and cried and pulled a gun out and shot himself. Everyone unlogged and did many high-fives! The next day Akihabara-Sensei knew Naruto and Sachiko and Sakura-Chan and Nicki Minaj killed Mr. Watt's cat thing so she walked to them and says "I looked at the security camera footage and I saw that you killed Mr. Watts cat and I am happy because I never liked that guy anyways!" Akihabara-Sensei said then gave them high-fives and ten dollars each! Then Akihabara-Sensei went in the front in the front of the room and said "Tomorrow is prom and you can't come if you don't have a date!" Naruto had shock "I am in need of a date, believe it!" he says then he says to sachiko that he needs a date and she agrees and Naruto gets a tux and it is pink to match Sachiko's dress and hair and eyes and then it was time for prom and he got Sachiko in a pink limo and they went to prom and there was lots of cake and everyone was allowed to drink because it was an important day so the law made an exception! Naruto was drinking beer shots and then he saw Sakura-chan and says "How are you here?!" then Sakura-chan says "Sakura-chan is here with Sakura-chan's sold mate Sasuke!" Sasuke would beg to differ because he was very gay and he just wanted to come to prom like all gay boys dream of because prom is kind of like a wedding with music and no boring old people. Then they saw Italy and America who were together at the prom. Sasuke was jealous because of they are courage, but then he was less impressed because they were only bisexual. Italy says "Hey this prom is nice, PASTA!" and then Naruto says "It is, believe it!" then a voice happened that said "It is pretty nice but it could be about 20 PERCENT COOLER!" it was Rain Bow Dash but not just her it was also my pony OC Twilight Farkle. She was like Twilight Sparkle but good at farkle (like me) and had wings instead of a horn and was light blue with a rainbow mane and her cutie mark was a cloud with a Rainbow thunder bolt and farkle dice coming out of it! Basically she was Twilight sparkle but 20 percent cooler! All of a suddenly Mr. Watts came in because he was a teacher so he could get into school stuff even if he was lame! Everyone had trauma and shock they thought he got shot but then he said "I did not die because I dodged the gun and that made the bullet not hit me!" then people understood but then Mr. Watts said "I am canceling prom because I hate fun!" what a jerk! Naruto and Sachiko and everyone else were so shocked they couldn't believe it! The next tomorrow Naruto came to school and it happened then after school Naruto and Sachiko and everyone else went to the roof of the school and were talking to each other about how to revenge against Mr. Watts but America was not there because he had to go to a Hamburger convention and was busy, you know? Naruto said "What to do?" then Sgt. Meow came and he was metaly and could fly and was bionicles like the 600 dollars man. Everyone said they were sorry for killing him except Sasuke and Italy and Rain Bow Dash and Twilight Farkle were not sorry because they did nothing! Sgt. Meow understood because he knows all about how revenge can be risky and tricky and whatever. Sgt Meow says "To get revenge on Mr. Watts we have to go to someone who is a revenge expert!" then Naruto says "Why do you want revenge on Mr Watts?" then Sgt. Meow says "It is because sometimes he stays at school all night grading papers or goes to his cancered grandmother's hospital bed and didn't come home and do my litter box sometimes!" "OH!" says Naruto because he knows the feeling! "Who can help us revenge?" said Sachiko and then they go with Sgt. Meow to the Hamptons and they go to meet Emily Thorne (Amanda Clarke) and also Nolman. Emily Thorne (Amanda Clarke) Agreed to help because Mr. Watts was Victoria Grayson's favorite teacher! Emily Thorne (Amanda Clarke) says "this is how we will revenge..."

To be continue...


	5. Always a Ninja-Maid, Never the Ninja!

Chapter 5: Always a Ninja-Maid, Never the Ninja!

Naruto and Rain Bow Dash went into Mr. Watts house and went inside. Mr. Watts was asleeping and they went to his fridge and opened it and took out the apple sauce he took his medicine in. Naruto put laxatives in it and Rain Bow Dash put in some rat poisons! It was almost morning and so Naruto and Rain Bow Dash went into log mode with substitutes-jitsu. Rain Bow Dash knows substitutes-jitsu because she has a lot of swagger so it just comes naturally. When Mr. Watts woke up he went to his fridge and he was only in his underwear (ew) and he went into his fridge and grabbed his apple sauce and ate it then pooped a lot and died! Naruto was so excited that he had a bone! His erection was 4 feet long and as wide as your head! Rain Bow Dash saw his member and said "Wow!" then Naruto said "Do you like what you see?" and then Rain Bow Dash said "YES!" She had seen lots of penises, like Big Macintosh's and Spike's, but she had never seen such a fantastic penis before! It was time to initiate sex but Naruto was a little nervous because he was still a virgin like me, but he had seen lots of internet porn so he pretty much knew what was up. Rain Bow Dash licked Naruto's thing for lubrication then turned around and Naruto put it in Rain Bow Dash's pony love hole and then climaxed like 2 or 3 quarts of sperm. "Wow that was fun!" said Naruto. "That was the best sex ever!" said Rain Bow Dash. You might think Naruto was cheating on Sachiko, but he wasn't because Rain Bow Dash and Naruto are not in love and didn't kiss, so it was okay. Naruto looked at Mr. Watts and saw that he had got like a pint of semen on him and took a picture after peeing on him. After Naruto and Rain Bow Dash unloggified they went to school and showed everyone the picture and they all laughed because Mr. Watts was a jerk. Akihabara-Sensei saw it and gave Naruto a high-five! BUT THEN! THE WALL EXPLODES AND MR. WATTS COMES IN THROUGH THE GAPING HOLE. Everyone was shocked and traumatized! Mr. Watts said "I ate the other apple sauce so I didn't die or poop even a little bit!" yelled Mr. Watts. I see. Then Biff from Back to the Future came in and gave Naruto a big punch. Biff was there because Mr. Watts wanted to conquer the school and he was thinking Biff could probably help or something. Mr. Watts yelled "I am going to capture this school and ruin everything you love, Naruto, because you ruined my cat and your sex stained my carpet!" then Naruto yelled "I will defeat you, you old shit bitch!" Naruto was really taking it to the next level today! Then Naruto said "I even fixed your cat and he loves me more than you!" Mr Watts gasped and then said "[f word], Now I will destroy you after I destroy everything you love!" then he got in trouble because swearing is not allowed in school! then Naruto said "You are a tool!" and then Mr. Watts and Biff ran away! Sgt. Meow said "We need more revenge help!" then Emily Thorne (Amanda Clarke) said "LUCK! I know a person who can help because she finished her revenge already and she's really good at it!" So they went to her house and she was swinging her Hater Hanzaru sword around! it was... Beatrix Kiddo (The Bride) from Kill Bill!

To be continue...


	6. Big Ninja in Little China!

Chapter 6: Big Ninja in Little China!

Naruto was excited because now they had two revenge experts to revenge Mr. Watts! The Bride said "I have a good revenge plan but first I have concert's tickets to a Taylor Swift concert featuring Shakira. Naruto and Sachiko and everyone else were excited and then they went to the concert and Taylor Swift was there with Shakira and they sang Shake It Off by Taylor Swift then Nicki Minaj jumped on stage and helped them sing! Sasuke said "This is my jam!" Sasuke was a nerd and gay but still liked Taylor Swift because he was cool. America was grinding with Italy but was pretending Italy was a hamburger and Italy pretended that pasta was grinding against him! Sakura-chan went to the mosh-pit near the stage. Taylor Swift was really hot and Naruto was starting to get an erection. Then he noticed everyone else was erected and he didn't feel so self unconscious anymore. BUT THEN! HE SAW TWIGHLIGHT FARKLE HAD AN ERECTION TOO! SHE WAS REALLY A HERMAPHRODITE! Naruto had less erection because he wasn't sure what to think about that! Then Sachiko ran over to him like Sonic on cocaine and punched him like Knuckles on steroids. "Ouch, why?" asked Naruto. "You cheated with Rain Bow Dash, she told me you [F Word]" "Oh no, It's friend drama, believe it!" thought Naruto! "I didn't cheat because we don't love each other and we didn't kiss and she didn't get herpes/AIDS and I didn't pregnant her!" "I see now!" said Sachiko sorry she created friend drama but mad because she wanted his virginity. "In order to make this OK I will have to sex someone else too!" the Naruto replied "OK that might be kind of hot anyway" he said. Then Sachiko went to Twighlight Farkle and grabbed his/her pulsing pony pole and put her other hand in the vagina part! Twighlight Farkle was surprised but also pumped about this! Then Taylor Swift saw them performing sex on each other and told them to come up on the stage! She wanted them to come up because she thought sex was beautiful (not like my lame parents) and she thought it would be good sex education for the audience. Sachiko and Twighlight Farkle got on the stage and started to sex! Sachiko put the rod into her mouth and blow jobbed Twighlight Farkle really good. Twighlight Farkle ejaculated like a gallon of semen inside of Sachiko's mouth and it came out of her nose and ears and eyeholes and even some pores on her face! Twighlight Farkle was still erected so he/she put her big horse meat inside of me and ejaculated another gallon. Everyone clapped, because the sex was hot, not that the concert was good, but the concert was good too, it's just the sex was better. BUT THEN! THE STAGE BLEW UP AND OUT CAME MR. WATTS AND BIFF! But, also Austin Mahone and Justin Beiber. "NARUTO! I KNOW YOU LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT SO NOW I'M GOING TO RUIN IT!" Naruto got in an action stance! Justin Beiber and Austin Mahone started singing and it made kittens and babies cry! Naruto ran to Justin Beiber and kicked him in the balls but it didn't work because he didn't have any! Justin Beiber slapped Naruto but it didn't work because he is a pussy. Naruto used rasengan and Justin Beiber blew into a bunch of meaty chunks! Sachiko went to Austin Mahone and he tried to punch her but was not match because she moved at mach 27. Sachiko used rasengan but hers was pink like her hair, and eyes and cherry blossom petals in the springtime. Austin Mahone blew into more chunks than Justin Beiber because Sachiko's rasengan was stronger then Naruto's rasengan! Wow, sweet rasengan, Sachiko, beleive it!" "thanks" said Sachiko with a pink blush like the color of her hair, and her eyes, and her rasengan, and cherry blossoms in the spring! Mr. Watts yelled like an ass "WAH! I am going to kick your but so you better run or you will face my ultimate weapon!" Then 1 Direction blasted on in! They sang and the crying babies and kittens KILLED THEMSELVES! Shakira yelled "The force is strong with these ones!" BUT THEN! SHE-RA BUSTED THE CEILING AND CAME IN THROUGH IT! She-ra yelled "We must combine our powers! Naruto used rasengan! Sachiko used rasengan! Sasuke used rasengan! Sakura-chan used rasengan! Nicki Minaj used rasengan! Italy used rasengan! Sachiko used rasengan! Emily Thorne (Amanda Clarke) used rasengan! Nolan used rasengan! Lucario used rasengan! The Bride used rasengan! Rain Bow Dash used rasengan! America used rasengan! Shakira used rasengan! Taylor swift used rasengan! She-ra used rasengan! Twighlight Farkle used rasengan! Sgt. Meow used rasengan! And Sachiko used rasengan! They made a big and pink (Sachiko's rasengan is more powerful than all of their's combined!) rasengan and it blew 1 Direction to so many meaty chunks you couldn't even imagine it if you tried! Mr Watts yelled "NO! I MAY HAVE LOST THE BATTLE BUT I WILL WIN THE BATTLE NEXT TIME!" Naruto yelled "GET OUT YOU GAY SLUT!" Mr. Watts picked up Justin Beiber's peices and Austin Mahone's peices and 1 Direction's pieces with Biff and ran away yelling "I got foiled but not next time!" and Naruto yelled "Tell it to the judge!"

Everyone high fived! Naruto and Sachiko and everyone else all went back to the school!

To be continue...


	7. I Can't Believe it's not Ninja!

Chapter 7: I Can't Believe it's not Ninja!

At school Naruto and Sachiko were holding hands because Sachiko was going to sex him tonight at 8 pm. In class Akihabara-Sensei was teaching ninja chemistry. Sasuke was also as gay for science as he was for man penis, so he loved it. Naruto was carving penises in his desk with a kunai knife. Sachiko was carving vaginas in her desk because she was feminist and it seemed like a good way to not be sexist! Sasuke had bone in his pants because Akihabara-Sensei was talking about carbon or something. Rain Bow Dash was too cool for school but was there anyway because Twighlight Farkle forced her to but she wasn't paying attention so don't get the wrong idea. Class was so boring that Naruto just wanted lunchtime to happen because class was so boring. The bell rang and it was lunch time! Naruto and Sachiko and everyone else went in line to get pizza, but the lunch lady ripped her face off! Mr. Watts was inside of her! "MR. WATTS!" yelled Mr. Watts then jumped out of her with Biff and Obama's wife! Obama's wife yelled "I make people eat healthy!" and she had vegetables and everyone hated her because veggies are gross! Mr. Watts was a jerk and in a jerk scream he screamed "Naruto I will destroy pizza because I know you and your friends like it and you'll have to eat veggies hahahahaha!" Sasuke punched Mr. Watts and Biff punched Naruto and Lucario punched Biff and Mr. Watts punched Sachiko and you shouldn't punch women like Ray Rice! Sachiko jumped up and kicked at Mr. Watts but then he blocked and Sachiko knocked him out with a vulcan neck pinch Spock taught her in gym class! Naruto punched lady Obama right in her democrat face and she tried to throw lettuce at Naruto but she missed because he punched her in the face again! Obama's wife got on a bulletproof vest and a cowboy pistol to shoot with! BUT THEN! MCCAIN'S WIFE, SARAH PALIN, FLEW IN ON A HELICOPTER AND SAID "I'LL STOP YOU AND THE DEMOCRAT AGENDA!" Obama's wife tried to shoot up Sarah Palin but the cowboy pistol broke because her husband stopped paying the army! then Sarah Palin shot Obama's wife with a sniping rifle and her face blew to pieces because the bulletproof vest was cheap and weak and made in china not like Sarah Palin's 12 gauge double action made in America sniping rifle bullets. America saluted her and she blew him a kiss and he said he would save her a hamburger and she was excited! Obama's wife tried to go to the hospital but she waited in line forever because of Obamacare and died of cancer. Mr. Watts got up and yelled "You may have won the battle but I will win another time!" Naruto and Sachiko both yelled together "Get out of here you fat penis shit!" Mr. Watts and Biff ran away but first Biff punched Naruto in the rectum! Naruto didn't care much because he had pizza and after sex with Sachiko! On the way to Sachiko's house he saw another guy going to Sachiko's house and he ran to him and yelled "Why are you going to my girlfriend's house!" and swung a big old kick right to him but the man dodged and said "I'm Sachiko's butler and I'm one hell of a butler!" It was Sebastian who was Ciel's butler but Sachiko was a cuter girl so Sebastian went to work for her! They went to the house and Sebastian went inside and Naruto knocked on the door and Sebastian let him in and Sachiko said "Good job Sebastian!" and Sebastian said "I'm one hell of a butler!" Then Naruto felt weird, like he had seen this place before, he felt like he was having laissez-faire. Then he noticed the sex stain and cat bits all over the carpet and he yelled "WE ARE IN MR. WATTS HOUSE!" then Sachiko said "It's also my house, Mr. Watts is... MY DAD!"

To be continue...


	8. Cops and Ninjas!

Chapter 8: Cops and Ninjas!

Last time we found out it was Sachiko's dad! "What the what!" yelled Naruto! "It is true, that ass is my father!" yelled Sachiko, tears flowing from her gorgeous pink eyes like cherry blossoms falling in the pink spring under the light of the pink spring moon. Naruto said "I still love you and I will even still have sex with you!" Sachiko's glimmering tears of sorrow turned to shining tears of joy! Naruto went into Sachiko's room while she made him food and refreshment! Naruto wanted to do something funny, so he took a picture of Sachiko's grandmother and cut a hole in her face and stuck his penis through it. Sachiko walked in and saw it and Naruto said "Your grandma is a DICK!" Sachiko laughed so hard she dropped the refreshments and Naruto's sandwich and tears of pure joy poured down her beautiful and pale face! Sachiko picked up her mess and then got naked. Naruto saw that some lettuce from his sandwich fell into Sachiko's vagina so he grabbed it with his penis and ate it! Then Naruto was about to put that penis inside of her. BUT THEN! Mr. Watts busted in and Naruto yelled "What do you want you incredible shit?!" Mr. Watts jerk screamed "You will not have sex with my daughter, I will take your virginities instead!" Biff ran in and Pennywise from IT was on his crazy left shoulder. They grabbed Naruto and Sachiko and chained them to the bed! Mr. Watts got his crusty, smelly, oozing penis out and said "First I will sex Naruto and it will make him gay like Sasuke!" Sasuke got a little excited because Naruto would be a really good gay boyfriend to have! But he realized now was not the time for his boyish pleasures and called the police at 911! The police said "Hello, this is the police." and Sasuke said "Help my friend is becoming gay!" and the police said "We will be there soon!" Mr. Watts moved his rusty hips to slide his moldy penis into Naruto's man butthole! THEN THE WINDOW WAS WINDOW-KICKED AND THE POLICE JUMPED IN THROUGH THE WINDOW! The police were Pewdiepie and Cry and they were dressed like police and were police! Pewdiepie took out his gun that looked like Stephano and shot Mr Watts penis right off his body! Cry judo chopped the chains off of Naruto and Sachiko with his gun and they jumped up! Biff ran over to Naruto and punched him square in the colon! Then Sachiko roundhouse kicked Pennywise the way Chuck Norris showed her in gym class! Pennywise turned into a mega big clown-scorpion and stung Naruto with his mega big clown-scorpion stinger! Naruto was poisoned! Naruto used Rasengan. It's not very effective. Sachiko used Rasengan as pink as the cherry blossoms in spring. It's super effective! Pennywise fainted. Mr. Watts screamed "NO, MY PENNYWISE!" Naruto punched Mr. Watts and Biff punched Naruto! Mr. Watts and Biff ran away and Mr. Watts yelled "I may have lost the battle but I'm just getting started!" and Sachiko screamed "[f word] you, you smelly shit basket!" BUT THEN! Naruto fell over! Sachiko, Pewds, Lucario, and Cry ran over to him. Pewdiepie said "I have seen it before, he must get the antidote!" Sachiko yelled "Where is it?" and Cry said "In snake mountain with Skeletor!"

To be continue...


	9. A Ninja in the Hand!

Chapter 9: A Ninja in the Hand is Worth Two in the Bush!

Sachiko, Sakura-chan, and Nicki Minaj all went to Snake's Mountain but Naruto stayed home, in bed, like a stick in a bed, because he was as sick as someone with Ebola. At Snake's Mountain they went inside and there was Skeletor. Skeletor said "Like, WTH, Why are you even here?!" Sachiko blasted "We want some Pennywise antidote!" Skeletor grabbed it up and held it aloft and said "I totally need this though!" BUT THEN! MR. WATTS TOOK OFF SKELETOR'S SKELETON FACE AND WAS INSIDE! HE TOOK THE ANTIDOTE AND SMASHED IT APART, INTO PIECES! "Aaaah." Sachiko said as Skeletor Watts said "Now Naruto will die of poison poisoning!" BUT THEN! SHE-RA WALKED IN! She was with Kirigiri from Danganronpa! Skeletor Watts flip kicked and took out his rod! "Now you will taste my justice!" He yelled! She-ra chopped Skeletor Watts asunder but he counter-attacked by sending some magic over to her and making it explode! She-ra was hurting which made Sachiko pull all of the stops out and she went at him with a gorgeous pinks as the cherry blossoms in spring under the light of a new moon rasengan! However her powers were blocked by none other than Darius from LOL! "Gahahahahaha!" Darius proclaimed loudly! Sachiko yelled "Don't think I'll let you off that easy" Her pink eyes glowed and her pink hair shined! "Now is the time for retribution!" she screamed and she whipped out a pink rasengan so fast it was guaranteed to be delivered thirty minutes or less, or your money back! It hit him in his vital organ and he fell to the floor uttering only a "Gahaha?" But Darius had a trick up his sleeve, A guardian angel in the form of a Guardian Angel! He came back with 30% health but then Sachiko just fired up another pink rasengan and sent him to the cleaners! "Gotta catch 'em all!" she reminisced. But there was no time for nostalgia, Naruto had poison and he would die unless cured. "What will we do, the antidote broke?" wondered Sakura-chan aloud. Kirigiri used her Super Duper High School Sleuth powers and said "I deduce that I've seen this glass before…At Walgreens." So they got in Lucario's sick as hell Mustang and headed to Walgreens!

To be continue…


	10. All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Ninja!

Chapter 10: All Dressed Up and Nowhere to Ninja!

At Walgreens Sachiko and Sakura-chan got out of Sasuke's Mustang and went into the Walgreens. Inside there were shelves and products on the shelves, it was pretty standard. BUT THEN! THEY WERE WALKING THROUGH THE AISLES AND THEY COULDN'T FIND THE PENNYWISE ANTIDOTE! Someone bought all of it! They ran over to the clerk, his name was James, and Sachiko yelled "Where is all of the Pennywise Antidote?!" James said jerkily "I won't tell you because I am an unbelievable shit crap!" Sachiko pulled out a beautiful pink as the cherry blossoms in spring in the dim spring moonlight rasengan, obliterating James into so many pieces that he died! The manager was over there and said "Thank you for killing him, nobody liked him and he was a [f word] shit!" Sachiko agreed then said "Where is the Pennywise Antidote?" then the manager replied "James' ugly butt bitch new girlfriend Tiffany bought them!" Sachiko and Sakura-chan went to Tiffany's house and kicked the door down! Sachiko rang out "Give us the antidote!" Tiffany screamed in a shitty voice "I'll never give it to you, I need it for my plans!" Sachiko yelled "I will kill you!" and she threw a punch so fast it tore the air apart! BUT THEN! TIFFANY BLOCKED IT! BUT THEN! SHAKIRA JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW! THE WINDOW SHATTERED APART AND SHAKIRA CAME THROUGH! Sachiko tied up tiffany with an extension cord and said "Where is the antidote?!" and then Tiffany screamed "I will not tell you!" then Sachiko blasted "I WILL TORTURE IT OUT OF YOU THEN!" Sachiko went outside and got some pinecones and brought them inside. She ripped off Tiffany's panties and rubbed one of the pinecones against Tiffany's rod receiving hole then said "Are you sure you will not tell me?" and Tiffany blasted "I will tell you nothing!" Sachiko slammed the pinecone up inside the hole shredding the vaginal wall, but Tiffany didn't bleed because she wasn't on her period and someone's meat stick already tore her hymen because she is a big slut! Sachiko grabbed two more pinecones and said "Are you sure you won't tell?" Tiffany just grunted in anguish. Sachiko said "Okay then." and Sachiko shoved two more pinecones in, pushing the first one through Tiffany's cervix! "Please stop!" Tiffany cried out and Sachiko responded "Not until I get the antidote from you!" then pushed another pinecone in pushing a second one into Tiffany's womb. "It's getting full in there, huh?" Sachiko chuckled pushing another one in, adding to the number of pinecones in Tiffany's baby maker. Sachiko tried to push another in, but it only went halfway. "Looks like we'll have to try the backdoor." Sachiko said then licked her lips and positioned a pinecone in front of Tiffany's tight butthole. "Please, NO!" screamed Tiffany, but Sachiko rammed the bristly seed up her ass, shredding the walls of her colon and causing blood to pool under her. Sachiko jammed three more pinecones in, all the while with a big toothy grin on her face. Shakira interjected "You can stop, I will get her to talk!" Sachiko said "Fine…" with a cute little pout. Shakira sang Hips Don't Lie while shaking her hips which forced Tiffany to tell the truth because Shakira's hips that don't lie force people to tell the truth like Wonder Woman's truth rope but you don't have to laso around them. Tiffany said "I sent the Pennywise Antidote to the moon!" then Sachiko blasted "Damn you, Tiffany, how the hell am I going to get to the moon!?" and forced another pinecone up Tiffany's tight anal passage. Shakira yelled "I know someone who can get you to the moon!" Sachiko followed Shakira to a place that had someone in it. That someone was ET the Extra Terrestrial from the movie ET!

To be continue…


	11. Back to Square Ninja!

Chapter 11: Back to Square Ninja!

Sachiko got on her bicycle and ET got inside of her bicycle basket. Then ET flew them up to the moon! When they got to the moon Sachiko got off the bike and ET got out of the same bike's basket. On the moon it was pretty boring. BUT THEN! MR. WATTS BUSTED IN THE DOOR AND CAME ON IN! Sachiko yelled "Mr. Watts, I should've know it was you all along!" and Mr. Watts bargled out "Yes, it was I, The NOTORIUS WATTS!" BUT THEN! WHAM POW KERZAM SLAMMO! Kyubey from Madoka Magica busted in through the wall like the Kool-Aid man's weightlifter brother! Kyubey had an uzi in a hand and an AKB48 in another hand! He shot ET right in his arms and legs breaking the bones and causing blood to get all over the carpet! Sachiko jumped into action and kicked Mr. Watts and his crazy crony Biff right in their gentle jaws dislocating them in 34 places! BUT THEN! A MONDO BIG SHIP THAT WAS ORANGE, CAME FROM SPACE, AND OPENED WHEN IT LANDED ON THE MOON, LANDED ON THE MOON AND OPENED LETTING OUT EVERYONE AND ALSO SPACE DANDY AND MEOW AND NOT QT BECAUSE HE WAS AT A CLEANING CONVENTION WITH MISTER CLEAN ON PLANET CLEANING CLEANER! Sakamoto from Nichijou: My Ordinary Life had also joined the squad because Mr. Watts had killed the Professor and Nichijou! Naruto even was there but because of Pennywise poison he was in a wheeled chair with robot voice like the famous writer Stephan Hawkins! "Sachiko my beautiful and pink as the cherry blossoms lady!" said Naruto in robot voice like the T-Pains would sing in! Sachiko looked at Naruto who looked gross like he had something wrong with him, like not a cold or a bad haircut, but maybe something genetic! Now she definitely needed to get that antidote, not just for her sake but for the sake of everyone involved! "Garharharhar!" Garhared Mr. Watts as-a-matter-of-fact-ly "You will never get that antidote and that is that!" Biff punched Naruto in his poisoned face, and Sachiko ran to kick Watts, but while she wasn't looking Biff and Mr. Watts got in their spaced rocket and blasted away at 3000 lights per year! Damn it, not again! Sachiko yelled out "Kyubey should still be here!" BUT THEN! SHE TURNED AROUND AND HE WASN'T STILL HERE HE HAD LEFT! DAMN IT, [F WORD] SHIT! A BUNCH OF PEOPLE FROM THE GROUP WERE MISSING TOO! Sakamoto, Meow, Sgt Meow, Rainbow Dash, ET, Twilight Farkle, and Lucario were gone Kyubey! When Lucario woke up he saw that he was in a grey concrete room and up on the wall it said "Salut, ca va? Bienvenue a le cachot de viol de Kyubey!" and it smelled like maple syrup! They must have been in Canada, more specifically Quebec province! Kyubey bursted in and yelled, "It's time to make some delicious love!" Everyone else in the room conscioused, and Lucario gave kyubey a look that could kill, but not really because looks can't do that, but if his look was a gun it could! Then Kyubey said he was doing this because his planet needed energy and couldn't use little wishing girls anymore, so the science men on his planet had figured out how to turn sexual passion into energy because they didn't know how to invent solar panels! Lucario asked why they couldn't make sex power at home and Kyubey told him that on Kyubey's planet people don't believe in sex before marriage because it's an affront to god but the democrats ruined marriage on their planet! Kyubey's rod came out of his crotch, it was around 1 or 5 feet long and was a tapering penis like a dolphin has, but Kyubey wasn't a dolphin his penis was just similar to a dolphin penis and Kyubey had external balls not the inside kind like my little brother when he was a baby or a dolphin! Kyubey forced everyone to start to orgy and ET was at the bottom because he had the smallest meat stick, it was only 4 inches long and it looked like an old banana you dropped behind the fridge last summer and found while you were spring cleaning, then Sakamoto was next his thing was probably 13 inches long and he had a normal cat penis which kind of hurt ET (you know, because of the barbs), then it was Sgt Meow who had basically the same thing as Sakamoto but one and three eighths inches longer then it was meow and his member was longer but not like a cats even though he is a cat but a different kind so he had more of a humany thing, and next was Rainbow Dash who had a fairly big horse penis but only fairly big and Twilight Farkle was really packing heat and Kyubey was on top, but not because he had the biggest ding dong but because he was the boss of the applesauce. They banged for a while and switched positions from missionary to reverse missionary, and sometimes sixty-nine. Sachiko and friends were on the trail to find their missing friends!

To be continue…


End file.
